LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 P9/Transcript
(Erin, Slimer and Batty are seen walking toward the throne room) Slimer: *Whistling* Batty: *Humming* Erin:.... Slimer: Almost there Erin! Erin: Oh trust me, I'm in no hurry.... Batty: Why not? We're going to see the Queen! Erin: You two REALLY like the queen don't you? Batty: Like? Slimer: We LOVE the Queen Erin! Batty: She is the best person ever! Slimer: She's a wise leader! And so beautiful! Batty: *Blushes* Sooooo beautiful. Erin: Hm, I see. Slimer: How could you not? Erin: Remember what I said in the pit? Slimer: Oh is this cause your spider fear? Batty: Wait she's scared of spiders? Erin: DEATHLY...! Batty: Oh, I see. No wonder the queen seeks to dominate you. Erin:...… Slimer: But hey, she'll get use to spiders. And she'll get to be with us! Her new BFF's! Batty: That she does! Erin: *Thinking* Oh man... I seriously can't take much more of this... I'm tired, I'm drained, I'm scared out of my mind still, what can I do? Slimer: Oh, we're here! Erin: ! (The three stand outside the throne room door) Erin: O-Oh boy. (Batty knocks on the door) Queen: *Voice* Enter! (The door opens) Slimer: Come on bestie! ERin:...… (Erin is forced to follow Batty and Slimer into the throne room) Queen: Ah. Batty and Slimer. Slimer: Hello Queen! Batty: *Bows* My lady. Queen: Good to see you both. *SEes Erin* And you brought back my pet. Thanks you both. Erin:.... Batty: Of course my queen. Slimer: Always happy to help! (Queen chuckles as she walks up to Slimer. She then gives her a quick peck on the lips) Erin: !! Slimer: *Giggles* Thank you! Queen: Don't mention it. (Queen walks up to Batty) Queen: Batty. (Queen also gives Batty a quick peck on the lips) Batty: *Happy sigh* Thank you. Queen: Anything for my favorite captains. Erin: *Thinking* Holy crap all 3 of them ARE gay. Queen: And now. (Queen walks up to Erin) Queen: Erin. Erin:.... (Queen goes in but Erin backs up) Queen: ?? Erin: No thank you. Queen: Oh...? Erin: L-Like I said Queen, I don't swing that way. Batty: Erin you can't refuse the queen! Slimer: Her kisses are the best thing ever! Batty: You'll feel like a whole new person after you get one! Erin: Listen, if you girls are gay, that's fine, but I am not. And I don't want a kiss from- (Suddenly Queen grabs Erin and lifts her up) Erin: GAH HEY!! Queen: Sorry Erin. This isn't something you can refuse. Erin: *Struggling* N-No! I'm not trying to be mean I swear! I have a boyfriend! Queen: I know you're not trying to be mean. But consider this another bit in your domination. Erin: *Struggling* NO! NO PLEASE I DON'T- (Despite her protests and struggles, the Queen kisses Erin on the lips. This kiss lasts a full 5 seconds) Erin: !!!! Batty: *Smile* Slimer: *Gasp* (After 5 seconds, the queen stops and looks at Erin) Queen: There you go. Wonderful kiss wasn't it? Erin: I-I-I..... Queen: Hmm? Mind repeating? Erin: I-I-I-I.... (Queen lets go as Erin falls to the ground) Erin: *Thinking* Dammit.....Can't.....get up.....My arms and legs.....feel like they're non-existent..... Queen: Oh dear. She fell. Batty; *Comes over* Erin? You okay? SLimer: *Comes over* Bestie?? Erin: *Thinking* What... What did she do to me....? I.. I can't.... (Slimer shakes Erin's shoulder) Slimer: She's conscious but.... Batty: Something's wrong. Erin: *Thinking* I can't.....get up.... Queen: Erin? Are you okay my pet? Erin: *Thinking* S-Someone... H-Help me.... Batty: Queen, I think you kissed her wrong. Slimer: Yeah. You did something different to her. Erin: *Thinking* I-It's like I'm....paralyzed... Batty: Hmm, Erin? Slimer: *Pokes Erin's side* Erin? You okay bestie? Erin: *Thinking* Oh god... Now I'm even more scared... Am I gonna die....? Queen: Hmmm how odd. *Feels her pulse* SHe's still alive though. Slimer: Hold on. Erin, can you talk? Erin: *Thinking* Come on Erin speak...! Hurry.... (Erin mouth is open and she is trying to make a sound. But nothing comes out) Slimer: She's trying to speak. Oh! Wait! Maybe she needs some water! Hang on! (Slimer holds her arm above Erin's head. Suddenly, some of the black slime becomes blue. It drops into Erin's mouth) Batty: Ah right. I forgot you could make your body into different elements. Slimer: Yep. Maybe some water will help her speak. (Erin swallows the water) Erin:...... Slimer: Erin? You okay now bestie? Erin:... I... Batty: Erin? You okay? Queen: Everything okay my pet? Erin: I-I.... Slimer: Come on come on... Erin: I-I'm....I'm fine. Slimer: *Sighs with relief* That's good. Batty: Here we got you. (Batty and Slimer help Erin up) Slimer: You good? Erin: I... I think so... *Thinking* OH my god... I'm even weaker then before.... I'm not sure I can fight back even I wasn't so scared now... Slimer: That's good! Batty: We thought we lost you there. Queen: Good job Slimer. I'm not sure what went wrong there. But I'm glad my pet is okay. Slimer: I'm glad to help out! Erin: *Thinking* No... She does know what went "wrong". That kiss drained me... That's what she meant by more domination... (Queen picks up Erin again) Queen: Ah the poor girl. Don't worry. All 3 of us are here for you. Erin:..... Slimer: Yeah, we're all here for you bestie! Batty: You'll be okay Erin. Slimer: Hey! Why don't all of us snuggle up together on the throne? We can show Erin how much we love her that way! Erin: !! Queen: Good idea! Erin: *Thinking* No....N-No please.... (Erin tries to struggle, but still finds herself weakened a bit) Erin: *Thinking* Damn, can't...fight back. *Outloud* W-Wait I... Queen: Shh. Its okay my pet. Save your strength. (The 3 walk to the throne) Erin: *Thinking* Crap... (The three all sit down at Queen sits Erin in the front) Erin:.... Queen: Comfortable? Erin:...Y-Yeah.... Queen: That's good. *Rubs Erin's stomach* We're all here for you my pet. Erin: Nn.... Queen: *Smirk* Slimer: Oh I wanna poke it! Erin: Please don't.... Slimer: *Pokes Erin's abs* Poke! Erin: Hnn! BettY: HMm.. *Pokes* Erin: Nnnn…. Slimer: How did she get these abs I wonder? Batty: Humans do work out sometimes. Slimer: Work out? Sounds fun! *Pokes again* Poke! Erin: *Snicker* Slimer: *Giggle* Cute. Batty: You make some funny sounds Erin. Erin: *Thinking* Please stop... Slimer: I know! My bestie's adorable! Queen: That she is Slimer. *Sinister smile* That. She is. Erin: *Thinking* Alex.... Jack..... Please..... Batty: Heh. Slimer: So, what should we do now guys? Queen: Let's just sit here and give Erin some company. Slimer: Okay! (Erin looks ahead with a worried expression as Slimer continues poking her) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts